With regard to communication between base station apparatuses, for example, a next generation wireless mobile communication system (LTE) establishes interfaces between apparatuses called an S1 interface and an X2 interface to perform communication. A base station apparatus (eNB) making up the wireless communication system connects to a higher-level apparatus, i.e., an MME/Serving-GW apparatus, by using IP protocol. A maintenance terminal (hereinafter, operation equipment (OPE)) providing maintenance control to the base station apparatus is connected via the S1 interface.
If system resources run short in the base station apparatus due to an increase/decrease in traffic etc., the base station apparatus notifies the OPE of the shortage of the resources. However, since this notification is made after depletion of the resources, communication services of the carrier (telecommunications carrier) are significantly affected, for example, an inability to perform expected call setup during the occurrence of a resource shortage may arise. If a failure occurs at a base station apparatus, the call setup, etc. cannot be performed due to the failure, resulting in an inability to continue and the termination of necessary services, significantly affecting the communication services of the carrier.
Therefore, the base station uses a self-monitoring function to monitor system resource shortages and the occurrence of failures at regular cycles. The base station reports to the OPE, traffic information, the data amount, and the occurrence of alarms and errors of the apparatus at each cycle to reduce the problem of service termination.
For example, for multiple wireless communication modems included in a base station apparatus, the occurrence of failure at a wireless communication modem is determined from the number of abnormal frames in reception frames during wireless communication and, when the number of faulty wireless communication modems reaches a certain number or more, a maintenance person is notified of a replacement message via a control station in a proposed technique (see. e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-347998). In a proposed technique, when a cell becomes unable to continue service due to a failure, etc., a wireless control apparatus is notified of the inability to set the cell so that call setup of the cell from the base station apparatus is prevented (see. e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-56999).
However, even when the monitoring function is used, conventional techniques have the following problems (1), (2), etc.                (1) Information reported by a base station apparatus to an OPE at a constant cycle is simple information such as the number of ACKs and NACKs and no report is made on the registration status of mobile stations (UEs), a service state (such as phone calls and email) of the UEs, etc. Therefore, no analysis is performed through correlation of the UE state according to period corresponding to the numbers of ACKs and NACKs and a status of an assigned service. Further, when a problem occurs, even if the cause of the problem is attempted to be determined from excess/shortage of the reported information value, only a direct cause is determined and truly necessary control cannot be selected for the base station apparatus. For example, if a CPU usage rate of the base station apparatus is collected, the presence of a high load can be known from the CPU usage rate; however, it is not known what factor caused the high load.        (2) Since a failure of a base station apparatus is reported after occurrence of the failure, service may be stopped at the time of the report. If the OPE gives a preliminary prediction, multiple service termination factors must be monitored in a short cycle. However, since this leads to the deployment (transfer) of a large amount of user information over a network, the network load and the processing load of the OPE increase along with a risk of personal information leaks and therefore, the overall system may be adversely affected.        